A Stressful Evening
by Phantom Complainer
Summary: Mordecai. Benson. Morceson... Yup. The title is pretty much it, its just them getting in on wit each otha. Awwwww yeeeeee. Its not amazing and you know. But hey, what ever. I would go or it if in were you. One-Shot just btw


**Yeah… first story y'all and why not write what I love to read? Yes, I'm talking about m rated mordeson. Oh gosh. A little bashful and we'll see how it turns out. I have high hopes and low expectations. I don't own any characters or anything like that… I don't know if in actually have to say that or not, but better safe than sorry.**

 **This isn't meant to have any sort of point. Just sex… just the way I like it. If you hate this or what ever then don't be afraid to leave a message about how this is a kid show and horrible I am. I will take it into consideration and then revaluate my life. Completely lying. Without further a dew, here we go. Haha, prepare yourself.**

* * *

Mordecai was in the kitchen. Thinking about the new and developing relationship he started with his boss. They'd been going on dates for about a month and a half. They kissed but Benson had been a little shy about going any further.

He thought about how cute it was when he would blush. Benson didn't know just how adorable he was. He didn't know how it would send chills all through Mordecai when ever he felt his cold metal arm. He grabbed his coffee cup and noticed his body felt slightly warmer then a second ago.

There were footsteps coming down the stair and he could see his boss pacing in the living room through the kitchen doorway. He was always really stressed out. _I know a way to get rid of some of that stress._ Mordecai almost laughed think of how Benson would react. He hadn't ever been exactly comfortable at any of the attempts Mordecai had made so far. Going as far as pretending to have to go to the bathroom just to get away from the situation.

Mordecai walked out into the living room to were his boss was still pacing and leaned against a wall. Benson didn't even look up at him, making it clear he was in deep thought.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" He watched as the other looked at him for a second like he was trying understand what he just asked.

"Mr. Mallard is probably going to be coming over soon. Within the next few day I think. Three so much that needs to be done. The leaves need to be raked. The lawns mowed. Trash taken care of, not to mention the work that could be done around the house, and getting all the graffiti off everything. Uuugh, summer is the worst, all the teens are free all day long with nothing to do but make our jobs harder." He was still pacing the floor and had on a stern expression.

Mordecai walked in front of him. Forcing him to be the center of Benson's attention, if only for a second. He put his hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a kiss. It started out timid, like he was waiting for Benson to push him away at any second, but it deepen. Mordecai slowly and carefully pushed him down on the couch and put one of his legs on either side of the other. Feeling a light pressure on his shoulders where Benson's hands were he could tell he was deciding whether to just go with it or push him away. After a few minutes his hands went from his shoulders up around his neck.

Mordecai gained a little courage and put a hand down on Benson where his hips would be. They broke the kiss to breathe then picked up where the left. Letting his hands roam a little he settled with one hand behind Ben's back putting it into an almost arching position and the other on one leg. He was letting it slowly travel up until it was on his upper thigh. He let his fingers just brush across the door of his slot, making Benson moaned in his mouth.

Now even a little braver he opened his slot less than an inch and rubbed the rim lightly. Benson squirmed under him and squeezed his neck where he had been holding the whole time. Mordecai felt unjust a little deeper and enjoyed the sounds it drew from the other. Slowing sliding his hand out, he reached up and grabbed his crank. Hoping it feel good, and not just be annoying he turned in an almost timid way. Benson's back arched and he broke the kiss again with a gasp.

Mordecai sat up, bringing the other with him. He started the kiss again and lifted Benson over his now fully hard member. He grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and squeezed, preparing himself for the pain. He slowly lower him and watched as he winced. He gently moved them back to their original position knowing it would probably be better. Benson's insides slowly adjusted to Mordecai and changed to a better and more comfortable size for both of them. He started slow, reaching up and spun Benson's crank slowly with every other thrust.

His pace increased and he started turning it faster. He could feel the other's insides tightening around him. He gave a few last deep thrusts to finish. He leaned over Benson and they just sat there trying to catch their breathe while looking into each other's eyes. Mordecai pulled out of him making him moan slightly. He sat back against the arm on the other side of the couch and they continued to look at each other.

"Well, um…" Benson looked to floor in a sort of embarrassed way. Mordecai got up and leaned down to kiss him. Grabbing his hand he pulled him up to his feet.

"How about we go clean up? A shower could do us both some good." He said smiled down at Benson. He looked up and returned the smile. _Well, he's definitely not think about Mr. Mallard anymore._ He laughed a little and then led the way upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

 **OK. Weak ending. He if I were perfect then I'd be writing a book, not fabric about regular show. If its so bad you can just go try and do your own story. I mean, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs. Hehe he he hehehe. Yup. I really don't think its great but what ever its fine, I just wrote it for shits and giggle so who really care. This was awkward even just for me trying to write it. They never talked and came in like half a minute... So the average man. Just kidding. Ha**

 **Reviews would be cool but whatever. I understand if you're too embarrassed to leave your username on a story like this. But hey, you know I have mine on it too, so ya. Come on. Together we stand.**


End file.
